Charlotte Mondée
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer |age = 47 |birth = December 10th |jva = Kimiko Saitō }} Charlotte Mondée is the second daughter and sixth child of the Charlotte Family, the eldest quadruplet sister of Amande, Hachée, and Effilée, and a snakeneck-human hybrid. She is also an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Mondée is a thickset woman with a fat face and neck; this fat obscures the long neck seen in those of snakeneck descent. She has long, wavy, teal hair and wears a yellow buttoned gown as well as a wide-brimmed black hat on her head that has pink flowers around it. At the tea party, Mondée wore prominent lipstick, although her lips look quite thin without it. Personality Mondée appears to be loyal to her family and crew, as she attended a meeting to address the statuses of the Big Mom Pirates' enemies to prepare for Pudding's wedding. Mondée ends her sentences with ''-mondée''. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Mondée has authority over lower-ranking members of her crew. Her combat powers and abilities are unknown, but she is presumably strong as she is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Mondée possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Weapons In a concept sketch, Mondée was shown wielding a sword, but she has not been seen using it in the manga. In the anime, she demonstrates enough skill and strength to chase after Luffy and cut the building under him in half. History Past Mondée was born 47 years ago to Big Mom and a snakeneck man, as the first of a set of sororal quadruplets, preceding Amande, Hachée, and Effilée. Whole Cake Island Arc ' meeting.]] The day before the wedding of Charlotte Pudding and Sanji, Mondée attended a meeting in the Whole Cake Chateau to discuss the statuses of the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies who were opposing them. The next day, Mondée attended the tea party and wedding. The wedding resulted in a failed assassination attempt on Big Mom by the Fire Tank Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates, and the Big Mom Pirates overwhelmed them. The Chateau suddenly started collapsing after Big Mom's Tamatebako exploded at its base. However, Streusen managed to break the Big Mom Pirates' falls by turning part of the Chateau into soft cake. Mondée later went to Nuts Island. When Monkey D. Luffy jumped to the rooftops with a captured Charlotte Brûlée, Mondée confronted him. However, every time Mondée tried to attack Luffy, he used Brûlée as a shield. She then forced Luffy to ground level by slicing apart the building he was running on. Major Battles Filler Battles *Mondée vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Her name comes from amande mondée, French for "blanched almond", which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates, and like her quadruplet siblings, her name comes from an almond dish. Her official English name, Monder, is the unconjugated form of Mondée. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Mondée it:Charlotte Mondée pl:Charlotte Mondée fr:Charlotte Monde ru:Шарлотта Монде Category:Human Hybrids Category:Snakeneck Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen